1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch screen panel and, more particularly, to a touch screen panel capable of preventing the occurrence of a driving failure caused by static electricity.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel is an input device which allows a user's instruction to be inputted by selecting an instruction content displayed on a screen of a display device or the like with a user's hand or object.
To this end, the touch screen panel is formed on a front face of the display device so as to convert a contact position into an electrical signal. In this regard, the user's hand or object is directly in contact with the touch screen panel at the contact position. Accordingly, the instruction content selected at the contact position is inputted as an input signal to the display device.
Since such a touch screen panel can be substituted for a separate input device connected to a display device, such as a keyboard or mouse, its fields of application have been gradually extended.
Touch screen panels are divided into a resistive overlay touch screen panel, a photosensitive touch screen panel, a capacitive touch screen panel, and the like.
Among these touch screen panels, the capacitive touch screen panel converts a contact position into an electrical signal by sensing a change in the capacitance formed between a conductive sensing cell and an adjacent sensing cell, ground electrode or the like when a user's hand or object is in contact with the touch screen panel.
In this regard, in order to clearly detect a contact position at a contact surface, the sensing cells include first sensing cells formed so as to be connected along a first direction by first connection patterns and second sensing cells formed so as to be connected along a second direction by second connection patterns.
Generally, the first and second connection patterns intersect each other while being insulated from each other with an insulating layer interposed therebetween. Since the width of the connection patterns is narrower than that of patterns in the sensing cells themselves, the resistance of the connection patterns is relatively greater than that of the sensing cells. Therefore, the intersecting portions of the first and second patterns may be easily damaged by static electricity.
In the case where damage, such as insulation breakdown or disconnection due to the static electricity, occurs at the intersecting portions of the first and second connection patterns, a driving failure of the touch screen panel is caused.